HandPainted Blue Periwinkles
by Ayla Pascal
Summary: Richard finally leaves Hyacinth. Elizabeth is left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**: Thank you to emerald_dragon8 and miss_morland for the beta! Originally written for thelittlebang on LJ.

-***-

Elizabeth really wasn't having a good day. That morning, at Hyacinth's, she'd managed to drop yet another beaker. It was her sixth one of the month and it was only the third day of the February! Hyacinth had given her one of her Looks and Elizabeth could have sworn she'd had almost died. She always wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground whenever Hyacinth gave her a Look.

Generally Hyacinth only gave her a Grade Three Look when she broke one of her beakers. This time, Elizabeth was surprised to realise that it was a Grade Five Look. It was as if she had broken one of Hyacinth's Royal Doulton teacups with the hand-painted blue periwinkles.

In fact, Elizabeth mused as she headed home afterwards, Hyacinth had seemed unusually tense that day. She put the thought out of her mind as she got to her front door. As she entered, she breathed a sigh of relief. She could always feel her shoulder muscles relaxing whenever she came home from a visit next door.

Walking into the living room, Elizabeth discovered Emmet sitting there holding a letter, looking morose. She resisted the urge to walk over and do the big-sisterly thing of smoothing out his forehead. Elizabeth always hated whenever Emmet frowned. It added five years to his age and made him look terribly grumpy.

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

Wordlessly, he handed her the letter. She took it and unconsciously smoothed it out as she read it.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Jenny's coming to stay for a weekend?" She knew that Emmet didn't like to mention his marriage and his daughter. He visited Jenny once every few months, but the girl had never expressed an inclination to see her father more often.

"Patricia's going over to Paris this weekend. She can't take Jenny," Emmet explained.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say. She carefully refolded the letter and for good measure folded the paper again. She liked Jenny, but she wasn't sure what she would do with a teenage girl around the house. Of course, she conceded to herself, it would be a good excuse for her not to go over to Hyacinth's. Assuming that Hyacinth ever managed to listen to her, that is.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she ventured. "I'm going to go and make another cup of coffee. Would you like one?"

Emmet raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just come back from coffee at Hyacinth's?"

"I didn't manage to drink any," Elizabeth admitted sheepishly. "Most of it ended up on the kitchen floor. Again."

Emmet laughed and she glared at him. "It's your mysterious shaking hands whenever you go over there. You know, Liz, sooner or later, you're going to end up having a nervous breakdown because of that woman."

Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow. "If I do, then you will as well."

Emmet shrugged. "We can keep each other company in the mental asylum."

-***-

They were both sitting comfortably on their respective couches, finishing the remnants of the coffee Elizabeth had made, when suddenly, their doorbell rang.

Elizabeth gave a small jump. She could feel herself turning pale. "Oh no," she whispered. "Did I leave something over at Hyacinth's?"

Emmet glared at her. "How could you do that?"

"Well if I did, I didn't mean it!" she defended herself as she walked to the door. Peering through the mesh curtains, she realised with astonishment that it was Richard standing out there. "It's Richard!" she called.

"Well," Emmet said, coming up behind her, "let him in, the poor man. I wonder what he wants?"

As Elizabeth opened the door, she noticed Richard's expression. It was even glummer than usual. "Come on in," she said.

It was then that she noticed his suitcase.

"Can I stay for a few days?" Richard asked.

-***-

"About time, man," Emmet said cheerfully as they all sat around on the living room settee. Elizabeth was drinking a cup of tea – with perfectly steady hands, she was proud to note. Emmet and Richard were drinking scotch. Upon hearing the news, Emmet had declared that it was a celebration and immediately had gone to the wine cabinet and pulled out his oldest scotch.

Elizabeth studied Richard's expression intently. It didn't look like the man was celebrating. In fact, he looked almost exactly the same as Emmet had years ago, when he had first decided to leave Patricia.

"I just couldn't stand it any more," Richard mumbled and took another swig of his scotch.

"You were brave to stay for so many years," Emmet declared as he poured another generous scotch for both of them. "I could never figure it out. I kept on asking Liz. Why doesn't Richard just leave? I had almost given up hope!" He slapped Richard on the back. "And here you go and prove me wrong."

Richard was silent except for the sound of him gulping down another scotch. A single drop of golden liquid slid down his chin, and both he and Emmet ignored it.

"What happened?" Elizabeth finally asked after it was obvious neither of the men were up for starting up the conversation again.

"Thirty-five years happened," Richard muttered. "I don't know. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there." He turned forlorn looking eyes towards her. "Did I do the right thing? Do you think I should go back? Liz, you're her friend. Tell me what to do."

Elizabeth opened her mouth but Emmet beat to her to it. "You did the right thing, Richard, old boy," he said firmly.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. She somewhat thought that she ought to go over and check on Hyacinth. She didn't want to check on Hyacinth but she supposed it was her duty as a friend. "I'll be back soon," she said.

-***-

The doorbell to the Bucket residence sounded musically as always. After a few seconds, the door opened.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what she was expecting. She didn't really expect Hyacinth have red-rimmed eyes and to be wearing sweatpants like Patricia had been when she'd had to comfort her. But she was expecting somewhat of a change. Instead Hyacinth was standing before her, expansive as always, in a loud rose patterned dress, with a smile pasted on her face.

"Hi there," Elizabeth said. She felt horribly uncomfortable. If Hyacinth had looked different then she would have had no trouble bringing up the Richard issue. But now, with Hyacinth looking the same as always…. She suddenly had a horrible thought. What if Hyacinth hadn't figured it out yet? Hyacinth could be a little dense at times. What if she hadn't realised that Richard had left her?

And then there it was. A tiny flicker in Hyacinth's eyes that was immediately masked by a bright (overly bright, Elizabeth thought) smile. "You must have come over for afternoon tea!" Hyacinth said and held open the door. "Do come in." And then, as almost an afterthought, with none of the venom it was usually added with: "Don't forget to take off your shoes."

Elizabeth felt her heart go out to the other woman.

-***-

Elizabeth found her thoughts drifting as she listened to Hyacinth chatter on aimlessly. She could tell that the other woman was trying to cover up her emotions by pretending that everything was okay. She suspected that nobody but her would be able to tell. Hyacinth was doing a fantastically good job of being normal.

"That dress," Hyacinth was saying as she scrutinised the dress Elizabeth was wearing.

Elizabeth looked down self-consciously. Her dress was green. A little bit more revealing than her usual get-up but she didn't think it was anything to be horrified over. And horrified definitely described Hyacinth's expression.

"You could never wear something like that to one of my candlelight suppers!" Hyacinth declared.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel hurt. Hyacinth was generally hurtful in many of her remarks, but she at least tried to do it subtly. She never succeeded, but Elizabeth was mollified by the fact she tried. Right now, Hyacinth didn't seem to even be trying. "Well I think it's fine," she said rather tartly before she remembered that she was supposed to be here trying to make her friend feel better.

Hyacinth's face took on a slightly frozen-looking expression.

There was an awkward silence and Elizabeth was immensely grateful when the phone rang.

"I'll get that!" Hyacinth said immediately. "It's probably R… it's probably somebody important! Possibly my sister Violet, you know the one with…" she trailed off.

Elizabeth bit her lip. It was as if Hyacinth barely had the energy to finish her usual spiel. She wanted to comfort the other woman, but wasn't sure how. Hugging Hyacinth would be akin to hugging a prickly rose bush. She was bound to step back because of the discomfort. Fortunately, before she was forced to make a decision, Hyacinth hurried from the room and closed the door behind her, a bit more forcefully than was necessary.

From behind the closed door, Elizabeth could hear muffled voices. She concentrated and thought she could hear Hyacinth's sharp voice say "Rose" a few times. Obviously Rose was having another one of her man problems.

"I don't have time to talk right now." Hyacinth's voice floated through the closed door clearly. The phone slammed down and Hyacinth came back into the room.

Hurriedly, Elizabeth grabbed her beaker and started sipping the too-hot tea. She choked slightly as she swallowed the liquid and her hands shook. She hastily put the beaker back on the table. She waited for Hyacinth to chastise her about almost spilling her tea again but the other woman just sat there silently. Elizabeth studied her friend through half closed eyelids and noticed how Hyacinth's hands were shaking just slightly and how she lifted up her teacup but didn't drink.

"Are you…" Elizabeth started and trailed off. She really wasn't sure how her sympathy would be received by Hyacinth. As the seconds dragged on, she realised she was sitting on the edge of her seat. She was expecting Hyacinth to tell her to leave any second. That was usually what happened whenever Hyacinth received a phone call.

But it seemed that Hyacinth didn't want her to leave any time soon.

-***-

"So how was the Bucket woman?" Emmet asked immediately when Elizabeth let herself back into her house.

Elizabeth hesitated. "Sad," she finally said.

Emmet raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Where's Richard?" Elizabeth said quickly, not wanting to get into another conversation about how much her brother hated Hyacinth. She had to admit that most of the time, she wasn't terribly fond of her neighbour either, but right now Hyacinth needed her. And Hyacinth wasn't nearly as annoying this afternoon.

Emmet shrugged. "He changed his mind about staying here. He left about ten minutes ago and said he'd check into a motel in town. I think he feels a bit uncomfortable with Hyacinth just next door. Poor man."

"What about Hyacinth?" Elizabeth objected. She felt almost obligated to defend her friend. After all, Hyacinth was almost her only friend. Her other friends had seen how much time she spent with Hyacinth and had all slowly come up with excuses why they couldn't see her.

"What about her?" Emmet demanded. "She deserved it."

Elizabeth glared at him. Sometimes her brother could be really insensitive. Hyacinth had just gotten abandoned. Just like he had done to Patricia. Surely he could summon up a shred of sympathy or empathy?

But it was obvious that Emmet was almost gleeful. "I'm going to go over and see Richard tonight," he said. "We're going out on the town. Going to the pub. All those things Hyacinth told him he was too good for. Don't wait up, Liz."

"Don't worry, I won't," she snapped, but he obviously didn't get her tone of voice because Emmet simply beamed at her.

-***-

It was five days before Elizabeth realised that Hyacinth hadn't invited her over for morning or afternoon tea ever since the day Richard left. She bit her lip. What if Hyacinth had had an awful accident? What if she had tripped over that day in her grief and had been lying on her kitchen floor for five days? What if… what if she was dead?

The rational part of Elizabeth's mind knew she was being overly dramatic. Still, it was an unusual occurrence for five days to pass without Hyacinth inviting her over. Sure, the woman's husband had just left her, but she didn't think that Hyacinth had had a single visitor since that day. It made sense that she would want to stay indoors and not see anybody, but still.

Elizabeth strummed her fingers along her kitchen bench. She thought that she should go over and see Hyacinth, but she wasn't sure what she was going to say. Hyacinth didn't seem to want her sympathy.

But, Elizabeth thought, in all fairness, she wasn't terribly good at being sympathetic.

From Emmet, she knew that Richard was faring reasonably well. Emmet had introduced him to the Laundromat in town, and Richard was washing his own shirts for the first time in more than thirty years. Emmet said that there were still times when Richard had that faraway look in his eyes, but he was starting to look stronger and more sure of himself. Emmet said that Richard was positive that it was the right decision, as much as it hurt.

Elizabeth wasn't so sure. She still remembered the flash in Hyacinth's eyes. It was the flash of a lost and lonely woman who wasn't sure what to do with herself. How could creating that woman out of the always-confident Hyacinth Bucket be a good thing?

Elizabeth steeled herself and lifted up her chin. She was going to go over and see how Hyacinth was doing.

-***-

Hyacinth looked the same when she opened the door. Or least that's what Elizabeth thought at first. Her dress had printed violets on it. Elizabeth frowned. Hyacinth seemed to be wearing a hat. "Oh!" she said. "Are you going out?"

"No, no," Hyacinth said, with a smile that looked just the tiniest bit forced. "Do come in. I have been neglecting my hostess duties. Doubtless you have been missing my teas." She looked like she was about to hold the door open for Elizabeth when her expression froze. "Unfortunately, I can't let you in at the moment," she said. "I have matters to attend to. Washing to do. I must iron Richard's shirts. Goodbye!"

The door was shut firmly in Elizabeth's face. She gaped at it. Ironing Richard's shirts?

There was a slight queasy feeling in her stomach that told her that Hyacinth was in just a little bit of denial.

-***-

Elizabeth stared at the broken gate lying in the middle of the pathway. She had been here with Hyacinth before, but it had never looked so decrepit to her. She supposed that previous times she had spent most of it focusing on Hyacinth. It was difficult to focus on anything else when that woman was in the vicinity.

But now, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that the hedge was untrimmed and there was a broken old car in the front yard. The door had a huge crack in it that was held together by what looked like tape. She squared her shoulders and walked up the path, careful to avoid the gate. To her right, she noticed the dog in the car nosing at the window, but it didn't bark at her.

Elizabeth gathered her courage. She was here on a mission of mercy for Hyacinth. She was almost positive that given Hyacinth's pride, she wouldn't have told her family anything about her situation with Richard. They needed to know. Perhaps they would be able to cheer her up. A tiny traitorous voice inside her head muttered that she was simply delegating responsibility to Hyacinth's family.

She knocked on the door.

A skimpy skirt answered.

Elizabeth blinked and looked up to see Rose smiling at her in puzzlement. "Elizabeth, isn't it?" she asked.

"Please," Elizabeth said, tearing her eyes away from the skirt. She had no idea how a skirt that short could stay on! "Call me Liz."

"Okay," Rose said, "Liz then. What are you doing here?" Her voice was friendly.

"Can I come in?" Elizabeth asked. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable on the front porch. She got the distinct feeling she didn't belong in this neighbourhood. She was too … middle-class, too comfortable in her beige coat and sensible shoes.

"Sure." Rose held the door open.

After a moment of hesitation, Elizabeth ducked and walked underneath Rose's outstretched arm into the living room where Hyacinth's other sister Daisy was stretched out on the couch. Onslow was on the armchair watching the footy.

"Hi Elizabeth," Daisy said cheerfully. Much to Elizabeth's bewilderment, Daisy always seemed so utterly cheerful.

Elizabeth wasn't sure she could have been so happy in Daisy's situation. As she looked around, she noticed that the house was an absolute mess. There were dirty dishes everywhere and dust on everything. She wrinkled her nose. Even on the couch Daisy was sitting on.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Daisy said, smiling up at her.

To Elizabeth, Daisy didn't really sound that sorry at all. She sounded as though she was comfortable with her house and the mess. Elizabeth couldn't understand it, but she supposed that all that mattered was that Daisy and Rose were happy.

"Now," Rose said, leaning over the couch, "did you have something to tell us?"

Elizabeth winced as she saw the skirt ride up Rose's bottom as she leaned forward. "Yes, I do," she said quickly, turning towards Daisy. At least Daisy was always G-rated in her comfortable cardigans and girlish hairclips. "I need to tell you something about Hyacinth."

Daisy sighed. "What's our Hyacinth done this time?" Her tone was good-natured.

Elizabeth picked at her nails. "She hasn't done anything…"

"Well, then what?" Rose said, expectantly. "What'd you need to tell us?"

"It's Richard…" Elizabeth trailed off again. She wasn't sure how to tell them. It was their sister, after all.

In the end, it was Onslow who saved her. "Bloody hell," he said, turning away from the television at last. "He's finally gone and done it, hasn't he? The ruddy bastard!"

"Done what?" Rose demanded.

Elizabeth nodded, feeling relieved. Onslow had obviously figured it out.

"He's left Hyacinth!" Onslow half-shouted. "He's gone and left her."

Both Rose and Daisy turned towards her with stricken expressions. "Is that true?" Rose demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm afraid so," Elizabeth said, biting her lip. "He left five days ago. I thought… I thought I should tell you since you're her family. Hyacinth doesn't seem like herself. I'm… worried."

Onslow snorted, but Daisy shot him a dirty look. "Our poor Hyacinth," she cried. "Oooh what must she be going through? I would be heartbroken if you left." She stared soulfully at Onslow, who looked pointedly in the other direction. "No wonder she sounded so distracted on the phone yesterday."

"So I was right?" Elizabeth couldn't help asking. "She didn't tell any of you."

Daisy shook her head. "Our poor Hyacinth," she repeated.

-***-

They made a strange procession as they all piled into Elizabeth's car to go over to Hyacinth's place. Rose wriggled for almost a full minute until she seemed to be comfortable in the car seat, whereas both Onslow and Daisy seemed to just fit into the backseat that was designed for three people.

As Elizabeth parked in her own driveway, she hoped that she'd done the right thing. She suspected that it was possible that Hyacinth would never speak to her again after this. Just a week ago, Elizabeth would have thought that Hyacinth never speaking to her would be the best present in the world, but now she wasn't sure. Hyacinth had looked so vulnerable. Well, she amended, vulnerable in a trying not to face the problem way. She would be a horrible friend – nay, a horrible person – if she abandoned Hyacinth now.

Rose marched purposefully up to Hyacinth's door and knocked sharply. She turned around and shrugged. "I always hated that doorbell."

The door opened after a few seconds. Elizabeth noticed a brief flare of hope in Hyacinth's eyes before it was doused and replaced with resignation. It seemed that Hyacinth was still holding out hope that Richard would return.

"What are you doing here?" she said sharply, opening the door fully. "Come in, come in, before the neighbours see you." She shot a look at Elizabeth, who flushed.

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth started, but Hyacinth pushed her into her house.

-***-

It was an awkward scene around the kitchen table. Hyacinth had insisted on bringing out tea and biscuits. She had absentmindedly taken out her Royal Doulton and had given them all a cup and saucer. Elizabeth sensibly left hers on the table whereas Onslow just stared at his as if he had never seen fine china before.

"Don't break it," Elizabeth hissed at him when Hyacinth had gotten up to get more water.

Onslow stared at her, but didn't touch his cup and saucer again.

Finally it seemed that the silence had gotten to Rose, because she burst out, "Richard's a bastard. Haven't I always said that all men are bastards?"

"Not my Onslow," Daisy said loyally, but Rose waved a hand at her.

"Mark my word, Hyacinth," Rose said seriously, "Richard'll get what's coming to him. All men like him do. I mean, look at it, you've stayed with him for so long, you've cooked for him, you've done his laundry, you've kept a beautiful house. His shirts were always ironed and his socks always darned. And what does he do now? He up and leaves you on a whim! He probably has a younger hussy in town and is shacking up with her."

Elizabeth noticed how Hyacinth's hands shook and the china teacup in her hand clattered.

"I'll get that," Elizabeth said firmly and took the Royal Doulton out of Hyacinth's hands and placed it carefully back on the table. It wasn't until she'd sat back down again that she realised what a reversal of roles it was. And her hands hadn't even shaken when handling the Doulton!

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked gently, placing her hand on Hyacinth's arm. "I know this must be hard for you."

"I'm fine," Hyacinth said, her voice sounding frozen. "This is a completely inappropriate conversation for afternoon tea."

Daisy hesitated before continuing. "I'm worried. We're all worried. That's why we're here."

"Oh yes," Hyacinth said. There was a note of bitterness in her voice that Elizabeth had never heard before. "All of you. My two sisters. Onslow who doesn't want to be here and my neighbour who just feels sorry for me."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open. During all these years she had never heard Hyacinth say anything so self-pitying. She realised suddenly that she preferred the supremely arrogant Hyacinth. Self-pity and vitriol coming out of Hyacinth's mouth wasn't pretty. In fact, it wasn't pretty coming out of anybody's mouth.

"We care about you," Daisy said firmly. "We're worried." She looked at Elizabeth, a question in her eyes.

After a brief second, Elizabeth nodded.

"You're going to stay over with Liz for a few days," Daisy said.

Hyacinth turned to her. "Don't be ridiculous," she said, her voice sounding almost normal. "Elizabeth doesn't have a white slimline telephone. How will I make my calls?"

"You'll have to make do with whatever phone she has," Daisy said, her voice sounding like it was wearing thin of patience. "You don't have a choice on this."

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Elizabeth realised that Emmet was going to have a heart attack at this news.

-***-

"No, no, no, absolutely not!" Emmet burst out, a horrified expression on his face. He had just returned from an afternoon of golf with Richard and was smiling and cheerful when he walked in the door. Elizabeth had loathed breaking the news to him, but it had been necessary.

"Daisy and Rose are worried about her," she explained.

She didn't think it was possible, but Emmet looked even more horrified. "They're not staying over too, are they?"

"No, of course not," Elizabeth said patiently. "I thought you liked Daisy."

He looked slightly mollified. "I like Daisy. It's that Rose I have a problem with."

"It'll only be for a week or so." Elizabeth crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped that would be the case. She hesitated. "They're worried she could be depressed. And suicidal."

Sympathy flitted briefly over Emmet's face. "Well, okay then," he said grudgingly. "I suppose I can just spend more time at work and with Richard."

"That's fine," Elizabeth said. "Just don't tell Hyacinth where you're going. We don't want to worry her."

-***-

There was a look of distaste on Hyacinth's face as she watched Elizabeth and Emmet carry her many bags into one of Elizabeth's spare rooms.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologised. "Emmet's daughter will be with us tomorrow and the next day. The other spare room is hers." From the look on Emmet's face she could tell that he had forgotten that Jenny was staying over. Elizabeth had a feeling that it was going to be a long weekend.

"This will be … fine," Hyacinth said stiffly as she stared around the spare bedroom.

Even Elizabeth had to admit that it was a rather small room. She and her husband had never had the finances to decorate it properly, and it only had a single bed rather than a double.

"It will be sufficient," Hyacinth said.

"Okay, then," Elizabeth said uncomfortably, looking around. "Is there anything else you need? Towels?"

"I have my own towels."

"Of course," Elizabeth said. She had been flustered, otherwise she would have never asked. Of course Hyacinth had her own towels. She didn't think that Hyacinth would ever deign to use Elizabeth's towels. Hyacinth's towels probably were thick and luscious and lapped the waist three times. Compared to Hyacinth's towels, her own towels must be thin as a damp pancake. "I'll just leave you... ah... to settle in."

Blushing, Elizabeth backed out of the room. She had no idea how she was going to survive the next few days with Hyacinth here. Her home had always been her sanctuary from Hyacinth. Now that Hyacinth was here, she didn't know what to do.

As she walked back into the living room, Emmet glared at her. "I could hear her complaining from here," he grumbled.

"Shh," Elizabeth snapped, in a much harsher tone than she normally used. "You know what she's going through. Try not to make it harder for her!"

Emmet looked at her in surprise. There was a short pause. "I'm going to see Richard," he finally said. He hesitated. "Do you want me to tell him that she's here?"

"No!" Elizabeth burst out. She frowned. "Maybe. I'm not sure. Do you think it would be a good thing?"

Emmet shrugged. "I won't mention it unless he asks then." He stood up and walked to the front door. There, he hesitated. "Tell her I'm sorry."

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't think Richard would come over anyway. In any case, even if he did, she wasn't sure she was feeling particularly warm towards the man. Yes, over the years, she had thought that Richard and Hyacinth should have had a divorce a long time ago, but she couldn't condone a man leaving his wife like that. Hyacinth hadn't had a job for years, in fact, ever since she was a waitress at the small restaurant where she met Richard. How would she make ends meet?

Elizabeth felt that it was her job as Hyacinth's friend to ask her whether she had enough money. But she didn't want to. Talking about money with Hyacinth was always uncomfortable. Elizabeth knew that Hyacinth spent all of her time pretending that she was far more wealthy than she actually was. God knows she had spent enough time with Hyacinth trying to impress Mrs Councillor Nugent. She was positive that the entire town knew now how much that china ballerina cost.

She couldn't offer Hyacinth a loan. Well, she could, it wasn't as though she normally used even half of the money her husband sent her, but Elizabeth knew that Hyacinth would never accept the loan.

She suspected that Hyacinth would rather starve than be seen poor.

With a sigh, Elizabeth stood up and walked to the kitchen. She needed to start preparing dinner. Doubtless with Hyacinth here, she would need to prepare a five course meal. She suspected that even if she did cook a five course meal, Hyacinth would still criticise it.

Frowning, Elizabeth bent over and began searching for her candles. She needed to decorate her dinner table, which was currently looking very plain.

-***-

Three hours later, after slaving in the kitchen and finding her best embroidered tablecloth to put over her old table, Elizabeth was reasonably pleased with the results. She normally didn't cook anything fancier than lasagne but tonight, she tried to make several different dishes. She wasn't sure if Hyacinth had ever enjoyed Indian food, but she knew Emmet loved it, so she made a curry along with several other more English dishes.

She knocked briskly on Hyacinth's door. "May I come in?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Hyacinth opened the door and Elizabeth almost winced at what the other woman was wearing. It was as though Hyacinth was hosting one of her candlelight suppers instead of just having dinner at a friend's house. She even had a sparkling clip in her hair.

When Hyacinth made no move to walk, but instead stood there, looking imperiously at her, Elizabeth took a step backwards. "Ah, follow me?" she said hesitantly.

Elizabeth started walking towards the kitchen. After a few steps, she looked backwards and noticed Hyacinth was just standing there. "Perhaps," she said, as an afterthought, "you should wait in the dining room. I'll serve dinner." She watched as Hyacinth walked towards the dining room. Elizabeth suppressed a grin. Emmet was going to be furious.

-***-

"I thought you were a patriot," Hyacinth commented as she lifted a spoonful of curry and rice, staring at it.

Elizabeth blinked. "I am," she protested.

Hyacinth sniffed the curry. "Why then, are you serving foreign food?" She glanced around the table, an eyebrow raised as she saw Emmet shovelling down the curry. "It may be palatable, however, it is not British! And this household, for as long as I'm here, will be British!"

Elizabeth suppressed a sigh of exasperation. "I'll try to make something British for you tomorrow. But right now, try the beef stroganoff."

Hyacinth wrinkled her nose. "I should have brought my Royal Doulton serving dish with the hand painted violets," she commented. "I'm positive it would have brought a certain element of class to this table."

Emmet choked on his food.

Elizabeth kicked him underneath the table and he glared at her.

"See?" Hyacinth pointed out. "That is what awaits people who eat foreign cuisine at a British table."

Elizabeth stared. Surely Hyacinth wasn't implying that people who ate Indian food deserved to choke to death on their dinner. She kicked Emmet again when she saw him opening his mouth. "Don't argue," she hissed at Emmet when Hyacinth had turned away to spoon more potatoes onto her plate.

Dinner was a rather strained affair. Hyacinth kept pointing out flaws in Elizabeth's cooking and suggesting how her buffet might be better organised. "I could bring out my delicate china ballerina," she offered. "It is in my room right now, but I believe it would bring a certain element to this room that it's lacking."

"Okay, Hyacinth," Elizabeth said with a sigh. Sometimes it was just easier to agree with her. "I apologise in advance if there is any undue noise or mess over the weekend. Sometimes Jenny can be... unruly."

Hyacinth had a frown on her face. "I didn't know you had a child," she said to Emmet. "Is she anywhere near as accomplished as my Sheridan? Sheridan is currently working on a lovely patchwork quilt for his Mummy. He sent me a picture of it on the computer. Did you know that we..." her voice wavered slightly, "have one of those computer things? That is connected to the web. A rather unpleasant name for such a wonderful device. It allows me to talk to Sheridan even if he's halfway around the world!"

"Oh yes," Emmet said, with a smile. Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously. "My work has been connected to the Internet for over half a year now."

Hyacinth shot him a look. Grade Three by the looks of it, Elizabeth thought. "I believe," she said stiffly, "that it is called the World Wide Web."

"Or the Internet," Emmet said cheerfully. He was obviously enjoying it. "Do you have an email account? Webcam?"

Elizabeth could tell that Hyacinth was lost, but obviously not wanting to admit it. "I never can keep up with technology," she admitted, wanting to help her friend out. "There's nothing wrong with being a beginner."

Hyacinth shot her a dirty look. "My Sheridan has always kept up with the new technologies. I would hardly call myself or Richard a beginner!"

"Well, Richard isn't here, is he?"

Elizabeth could tell that Emmet regretted his hasty words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but it was too late. Hyacinth stood up, her features frozen. "I am tired," she said. "I will retire now."

-***-

"Why did you say that?" Elizabeth hissed when Hyacinth was out of earshot. "That was unbelievably rude!"

"I didn't mean to, honestly!" Emmet said. "But it's the truth isn't it? And she really doesn't know a jot about computers. It's just her way of bragging again. It's just like the time when she pretended she knew about art."

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath. She loved her brother. She truly did. Most of the time, Emmet was understanding of other people's faults and a very kind-hearted person. He just had a blind spot when it came to Hyacinth. Understandably so. Hyacinth was one of the most frustratingly annoying people she had ever met. Yet, a part of Elizabeth admired her friend. Hyacinth was never at a loss of what to say. She never got nervous, or scared or dropped things. Sometimes, Elizabeth wished that she was more like Hyacinth.

Emmet had shot her a horrified look the first time she mentioned that. These days, Elizabeth didn't like to mention her friendship with Hyacinth to her brother. They had a history together and Emmet didn't understand that. Hyacinth had always been overbearing, but she didn't deserve to have Richard leave her.

Elizabeth understood why Richard had left, but she still thought it was wrong. He shouldn't have left like that. Not in this day and age.

Her friendship with Hyacinth had lasted many years. Elizabeth had thought of ending the friendship many times, but she knew that she wouldn't. Emmet seemed to believe that she stayed friends with Hyacinth out of fear, but she knew that it was more. Hyacinth was interesting. Entertaining. She tended to over-act around people she wanted to impress, but at least she was memorable.

Elizabeth knew that everybody tended to think of her as the drab woman who tagged around with Hyacinth. She had gotten used to it.

She thought back to when she first met Hyacinth.

-***-

_Elizabeth was having yet another fight with her husband when the doorbell rang. She was glad of the interruption. Her husband tended to get overly angry at times and she didn't want yet another one of her vases broken. They weren't expensive vases, by any means, but it still broke her heart every time she knelt down to pick pieces of china out of the rug. _

"_Aren't you going to get it?" he demanded. _

_She nodded and smoothed down her dress. It had become wrinkled in the fight. Walking over to the door, Elizabeth opened it. She stared._

_Standing on her front porch was a woman dressed in what was best described as a very loud outfit. She wore a red dress that clashed dramatically with her hair. "Hello!" the woman said brightly. "My name's Hyacinth Bouquet." _

_Elizabeth raised a mental eyebrow at the final name. It was quite an unusual name, she thought. "Pleased to meet you," she said, extending her hand for the woman to shake. Her husband came up behind her. "My name's Elizabeth and this is my husband John." _

_Hyacinth shook her hand firmly. "My husband Richard's just unpacking the car. He's on the local council, you know. He's definitely going places. I wouldn't be surprised if we soon have the money to buy a much bigger house in a better neighbourhood! Not that there's anything wrong with this neighbourhood, of course. It's a lovely place to live and to bring up my son." _

_Elizabeth had felt quite dizzy at the end of the tirade. She could see her husband frowning. He hated women who had opinions of their own and definitely disliked strong women. She suspected that he really hated this Hyacinth woman already. _

"_Nice to meet you," her husband said firmly, taking hold of the door. "We're busy." _

_Hyacinth glared at him and turned to Elizabeth. "Are you busy?" _

_Elizabeth's eyes widened. She wasn't used to having people stand up to her husband. She gave Hyacinth a tremulous smile. "Not at all."_

-***-

That was the beginning of their friendship. Hyacinth was the only woman she had known who had stood up to her husband. In fact, most of the men she knew had difficulty standing up to John.

Elizabeth sometimes wondered why she had married John. They had met when they were in school and had gone steady for several years before John proposed. Elizabeth always suspected that her mother didn't like John much. Her mother had always encouraged her to play the field more, saying that Elizabeth was far too young to be going steady.

But back then, Elizabeth had loved her husband very much. She had loved him even more during the first few years of marriage.

Over the years, however, so slowly that Elizabeth had barely noticed, John had changed from a caring, sweet man, to an angry, overly-controlling man who was bitter over his lack of career prospects. Elizabeth had been so thankful when he got the job in America.

Nowadays, she barely missed him. For one thing, her days tended to be taken up by Hyacinth.

Elizabeth sighed as she stood in front of Hyacinth's door. She lifted up her hand to knock, but hesitated. Maybe she should leave her friend alone. Maybe Hyacinth wanted to be alone.

She walked slowly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**: Thank you to emerald_dragon8 and miss_morland for the beta! Originally written for thelittlebang on LJ.

-***-

Elizabeth felt flustered. She had to admit that she tended to always feel flustered nowadays, but she felt more stressed than ever with Hyacinth in the house and Emmet's daughter Jenny coming to visit.

"Calm down," Emmet told her, the exasperation evident in his voice. Emmet had always been the stronger sibling, except where Hyacinth was concerned. "You've met Jenny before. She's a perfectly sweet girl."

There was just the slightest note of hesitation in his voice and Elizabeth pounced. "The last time I saw her was two years ago. The last time you saw her – your own daughter – was months ago. She's a teenager. You know how they are nowadays. She probably has her own mobile phone and computer."

Emmet frowned. "She couldn't be bringing a computer. They're far too big."

"Maybe she has a laptop," Elizabeth said triumphantly. She had spent the previous night in bed reading about teenage hobbies, mobile phones, laptops, clubs and all those things she thought that Jenny might like. She had balked when she saw the prices for laptops.

"Oh yes," Emmet said. "A laptop."

It was then that Hyacinth chose to make her entrance, looking rather interesting in her red patterned dress and hat with the rose stuck on it. "We shall be off now, Emmet dear," she said cheerfully.

Emmet blinked and scooted backwards in his chair. Elizabeth suddenly remembered that she hadn't told him that they were going into town that day.

"Sorry Emmet," she whispered, watching Hyacinth make her way to the door. "I thought I'd let you have the afternoon alone with your daughter." She saw Hyacinth stop at the door and wait. "I'd better go, bye!"

Elizabeth hurried to the door and opened it for Hyacinth, watching as the other woman stepped regally through. She was rather amused, actually. The way Hyacinth acted, it was as if she expected the entire world to bend over backwards for her and as such, the entire world idid/i bow to her will. Elizabeth suspected if she ever tried to act the way Hyacinth did, people would just laugh.

-***-

Hyacinth picked up a teaspoon and polished it. She held it up to the light, frowned and polished it again. "I don't know why you picked this place, Elizabeth," she commented in an overly loud voice that made Elizabeth want to crawl into a hole. "The silverware isn't even clean."

The nearby patrons gave Hyacinth scared looks. Elizabeth noted with mild amusement that they all began to hurriedly drink their teas and coffees. "My spoons are fine," she said.

"Of course they are," Hyacinth said in a condescending tone.

Elizabeth sighed. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to take Hyacinth out for an afternoon on the town. She thought that they could go shopping and have a cup of tea. However, as soon as they got into town, Hyacinth complained that she needed a rest. "Your car is just a little cramped, dear," she said.

Elizabeth had suggested a café that she and Emmet both enjoyed going to. However, Hyacinth didn't seem to like the food at all. Usually, Elizabeth found the café warm and cosy, especially on a Saturday afternoon. She especially liked the tiny little flourless orange cakes and the little swirl they always put on her latte.

Hyacinth, however, was staring down at her latte with a disdainful expression. "They ought to employ more of an artist for these coffees," she said in a stage whisper. "Then perhaps these swirls would be more even."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. "Perhaps we should leave," she ventured after an awkward pause.

Hyacinth looked at her in puzzlement. "Oh, no," she said. "I wouldn't dream of it. You said you wanted to come here. We're not going to leave now."

Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"You look tired," Hyacinth told her. "Perhaps you should have some of this second-rate coffee."

Elizabeth looked down at her coffee cup that was still full. She slowly lifted up the cup and sipped it, her hands only trembling slightly. The warm taste of coffee permeated her mouth and she swallowed. "It's quite delicious."

Hyacinth wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure my expensive percolator at home could make better coffee."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to tell her that it was the beans that made the quality of the coffee, not just the percolator.

-***-

If Elizabeth thought that the previous night's dinner was awkward, it was nothing compared to the current dinner. Jenny had arrived while she was out with Hyacinth, and all remnants of the sweet girl Elizabeth had remembered from two years ago were gone. Two years ago, Jenny had still been in pigtails, sweet plaid skirts and blouses.

Elizabeth looked up and shuddered. Now, Jenny's brown hair was dyed black, as apparently were most of her outfits. There seemed to be chains hanging from that extraordinarily short skirt. But, still, Elizabeth thought she could handle it. Teenagers nowadays tended to dress strangely, in jeans and tank tops. Perhaps short mini-skirts and ripped t-shirts weren't that different.

However, the expression on Hyacinth's face could have frozen the living room.

As it was, it had completely eliminated all conversation. Jenny was pushing her food around the plate with a sullen expression on her face. Emmet was staring out the window, looking distinctly disinterested. Hyacinth had made a few cutting comments about Jenny's outfit and had uncharacteristically fallen silent. She wasn't even singing at Emmet, which surprised Elizabeth.

"Does anybody want any dessert?" Elizabeth asked, in a futile attempt to make conversation. She had baked Alaskan Pie the day before. She wasn't sure whether it would live up to Hyacinth's high standards, but it had been Jenny's favourite dessert a few years back.

"No thanks," Emmet muttered. Jenny simply shook her head.

"I believe I will retire," Hyacinth said. She left the table, leaving behind a swirl of heavy perfume in the air that made Elizabeth cough slightly.

Five minutes later, Elizabeth was left sitting at the dining table by herself. Feeling defeated, she dug into the pie with a spoon.

-***-

"I expect that you should have some words with that girl," Hyacinth said frostily.

Elizabeth stood there, towels draped over her arm, and stared. "I'm sorry?" she said. She had entered the room to see if Hyacinth's heater was working properly because it had a tendency to play up, but as soon as she had entered, Hyacinth had accosted her.

"I expect," Hyacinth repeated, with a long-suffering sigh, "that you will talk to Emmet's daughter tomorrow and impart onto her the unsuitability of her attire. What if somebody important were to visit my place next door and see her entering this house?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "She's Emmet's daughter," she managed to get out. "Shouldn't..."

"Her attire is entirely unsuitable," Hyacinth said with a sniff. "It's very lower-class. I couldn't imagine where she got such ideas from."

Elizabeth had the distinct impression that Hyacinth was looking her up and down. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks flame. "She's just a teenager," she tried again.

Hyacinth laid a hand on her arm. "I have faith in you, Elizabeth." Elizabeth found herself steered out of the room. Hyacinth closed the door firmly behind her, leaving Elizabeth staring at it. She should have known that arguing with Hyacinth would be useless, but it was so difficult not to.

-***-

Daisy stopped by on Sunday evening. "How's everything going?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe, smiling cheerfully. Flower clips held her hair back away from her face, matching the shapeless dress she was wearing.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Well," she said slowly, but suddenly, Hyacinth pushed past her and dragged Daisy forcibly into the house.

"Daisy!" Hyacinth said, panting slightly from the exertion. "Whatever on earth are you doing here? Dressed in that?"

Daisy looked puzzled. "I wanted to know how you were doing. You've been here at Liz's for a few days now. I hope it's helped, being away from the house. You know. With taking your mind off Richard."

Hyacinth's face froze. "It's been adequate, but I would like to go back to my own house now, with my slimline telephone."

Daisy looked over at Elizabeth, who shrugged helplessly. "I think it could be okay," she said. Privately, Elizabeth was just thankful to get Hyacinth out of her house. Jenny was leaving the next day, but she didn't want the two in the same house for a moment longer. Elizabeth would have never thought it, but somehow Jenny seemed to have taken more of a dislike to Hyacinth than Emmet ever had. Elizabeth felt as if Jenny had deliberately spent the past few days annoying Hyacinth. There wasn't anything she could specifically put her finger on, but she had caught Jenny and Emmet talking conspiratorially the previous night. Elizabeth supposed that she was glad that they seemed to be getting along better, but frankly, she was just annoyed at the atmosphere inside the house.

Daisy looked doubtful. "Well, I suppose if you check on her every day."

Elizabeth nodded. "I promise."

-***-

As much as Elizabeth didn't want to, she found herself ringing Hyacinth's doorbell the following morning. She listened to the musical chime and tapped her foot impatiently. It wasn't like Hyacinth to be late to the door. A worried feeling washed over her. What if Hyacinth had done something drastic?

Just as Elizabeth was about to hurry back to her own place and ring the police, the door opened and Hyacinth stepped out. "Oh, it's you," she said, sounding almost like her normal self.

Elizabeth was quite surprised. She had expected that being back at her own place would bring back bad memories for Hyacinth, but the other woman looked fine. "Hello, Hyacinth," she said awkwardly. "I'm here... well... I'm..."

"You're here for morning tea, I presume. Our usual tradition," Hyacinth said, a brief smile crossing her face.

"Ah, yes," Elizabeth said, suddenly thankful for Hyacinth's social avoidance skills. "I'm here for morning tea."

As Elizabeth sat down at the kitchen table, Hyacinth busied herself with preparing the tea. "Biscuits?" she asked.

Almost automatically, Elizabeth found her hands begin to shake.

-***-

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth found herself obligated to go over to check on Hyacinth. Every few days, Daisy would turn up at her doorstep – sometimes at rather odd hours – under some pretext. Invariably, the conversation would turn towards Hyacinth and Elizabeth found herself nodding when Daisy explained how worried she was.

"She's not going on about Violet and her stables nowadays." Daisy twisted a strand of hair in her fingers and drew it into her mouth.

Elizabeth couldn't help but wince. Spending time around Hyacinth's family had taught her that, yes, there was probably a good reason for Hyacinth's airs and graces. It didn't make them any easier to deal with, but at least Elizabeth understood why her friend acted that way. "She does seem better though, the last few times I went over," Elizabeth ventured.

Daisy frowned. "I guess," she said slowly. "She does seem less sad. I suppose you don't need to go over as often now."

Elizabeth couldn't help feel a rush of relief, which was almost immediately followed by a flood of guilt. She didn't mean to imply that she didn't want to visit Hyacinth. Sure, she actually didn't want to go over next door, but she hadn't wanted to make it so obvious to Daisy. "I suppose not," she managed to get out.

Daisy patted her hand. "You're a good friend, Elizabeth."

This only served to make Elizabeth feel worse.

-***-

"Here you go," Hyacinth said, holding out a beaker.

Elizabeth felt sweat starting to bead up on her palm. Hyacinth seemed to be inviting her over more and more nowadays. She always felt like she had to come, even though it meant missing out on her knitting class and never getting the dishes done by the time Emmet came home. After all, Hyacinth had just lost her husband. Surely she deserved all the support from the only friend she had. And besides, Elizabeth felt guilty whenever she didn't come over.

Although, Elizabeth had to admit, Hyacinth didn't act as though she was heartbroken over Richard any longer. Just yesterday, when Elizabeth was coming over, she heard Hyacinth on the phone with somebody called the Major, laughing cheerily. Elizabeth looked closely over at her friend. Today, it seemed as though Hyacinth was wearing a new dress. It was still flower patterned, but nowhere near as much like a garden as her usual dresses.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she carefully took the beaker. Her hands shook as she placed it down on the table. Looking at the full cup, Elizabeth decided to wait until it was cold before drinking it. That would be her new strategy. It was bound to work! "I heard you talking to somebody called the Major on the telephone yesterday," she ventured when Hyacinth was surprisingly silent.

"Hmm?" Hyacinth said, sounding distracted. "Would you like a biscuit?"

Elizabeth had a horrifying image of fishing biscuit crumbs out of her bra again. "No thank you!" she said hurriedly. "I'm fine with my coffee." She gestured and narrowly missed knocking over the beaker. Elizabeth could feel her face flushing with embarrassment as she looked up, expecting recriminations. Hyacinth was strangely silent. "So," she said, after an awkward pause. "Are you friends with this Major?"

"Oh no," Hyacinth said, with a laugh that sounded artificial, "No, of course not!"

Elizabeth couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Maybe Hyacinth was embarrassed about it. After all, she and Richard had been married for so many years. It should have been a good thing that her friend was moving on. Yet, Elizabeth couldn't help feel a twinge of discomfort in her stomach.

She suppressed it.

-***-

Elizabeth was surprised when during one of their coffees, Hyacinth kept on going on about change.

"Change is necessary," Hyacinth said, sounding rather self-important. "As I change my kitchen every few years, I must also change myself."

Elizabeth suppressed a laugh. She doubted that Hyacinth would ever change out of her loud flowery dresses. In a way, they suited her. They were so very Hyacinth. "I suppose so," she said, doubtfully.

-***-

The door opened and Elizabeth stared.

Hyacinth looked slightly embarrassed. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth looked at her friend. "You're wearing trousers," she said incredulously. "But you almost never wear trousers." Especially not trousers that actually fit properly and looked quite nice. They were wide-legged slacks that Hyacinth was wearing with a long sleeved tunic blouse and low heels.

"I decided it was time for a change," Hyacinth said, her face colouring slightly. She hesitated. "Richard always said I was a bit too old-fashioned."

Elizabeth was surprised. Very surprised. She suppressed the thought that Hyacinth actually looked really nice in the new clothes. "You look lovely," she said, in a strained tone of voice.

Hyacinth blushed.

-***-

Elizabeth was almost disappointed when Hyacinth was back to wearing her old clothes the next time they had coffee. She hadn't expected the change to last, but she was wondering why Hyacinth had tried at all. Maybe her friend was having some sort of mid-life crisis?

"Biscuit?" Hyacinth offered.

Elizabeth absent-mindedly reached over and took a chocolate-chip biscuit. She bit into it, with her hand underneath her chin to catch the crumbs. As she finished the biscuit, she deposited the crumbs onto the plate provided. When she looked up, Hyacinth was staring at her in surprise. "What?" Elizabeth asked, with a frown.

"You managed to eat that biscuit, without breaking any of my beakers, or plates, or dropping the biscuit in your coffee, or shattering any of my Royal Doulton," Hyacinth pointed out.

Elizabeth frowned. Hyacinth was right. She had managed to drink half a cup of coffee, and eat an entire biscuit over at Hyacinth's house for the first time, ever. "I did say that I could do this in my own house," she couldn't help saying.

"I never believed that until now."

Elizabeth lifted up her cup of coffee, and suddenly, to her horror, she found her hands shaking again. It was as though she was fine except when she thought about it. If she didn't realise she was over at Hyacinth's, then she could drink coffee and eat biscuits like a normal person, but as soon as she realised that, her hands began to shake and biscuits crumbled.

"Or," Hyacinth said slowly, looking pointedly at her hands, "it was just a fluke."

Elizabeth felt her face turn red. Slowly, she placed the beaker back onto the table and tried to steady her shaking hands.

-***-

Elizabeth was rather puzzled. Over the past week or so, every time she was with Hyacinth, she managed to drink coffee, tea, eat biscuits and food like a normal person, but only whenever she wasn't thinking about being nervous. Surprisingly, she found Hyacinth less grating on her nerves nowadays. They had managed to have a good conversation about old books that they both enjoyed the previous day. To Elizabeth's surprise, Hyacinth had also read iFrom the Earth to the Moon/i and it was also one of her childhood favourites. She had never expected Hyacinth to be reasonably well read.

Yet, whenever Elizabeth ended up thinking about the possibility of dropping cups and plates, inevitably, her hands would begin to shake.

"Stop thinking about it," Hyacinth suggested, when Elizabeth told her. "Why are you so nervous anyway?"

Elizabeth suppressed a snort. She certainly didn't want to tell Hyacinth exactly why she was so nervous around her. She didn't think Hyacinth would take well to be called a scary, scary, scary person. It was true, though. Hyacinth certainly terrified her at times. "I'm not sure," she said carefully.

"Try to be less nervous," Hyacinth advised, imperiously.

Elizabeth resisted the urge to rest her head on the table. It was much easier to ask somebody to be less nervous than for the person to actually be less nervous. She vowed to try to engage her friend in more interesting conversations. It seemed that the more interesting the conversation, the less likely she was to break expensive crockery.

-***-

They had been talking about books again. Books and politics. Elizabeth was quite surprised that her political views meshed very well with Hyacinth's. It had been getting late, and they were sitting by candlelight because neither of them had been bothered to get up and turn on the light.

Elizabeth had been arguing some point or another, when she turned to face Hyacinth.

The look on her face made Elizabeth stop.

Elizabeth felt the breath catch in her throat.

Hyacinth was looking at her, head tilted slightly, a quizzical expression in her eyes. The light from her lamp soft, lighting up the room enough so that she could only just see the faint lines around Hyacinth's eyes. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was thinking. She would have never thought that she would have been attracted to women and even if she did, Hyacinth would certainly have not been the kind of woman she would be attracted to! After all, Hyacinth was a rude, prickly woman who was far too demanding and obsessive. Yet, she stood up to Elizabeth's husband. She had always been there. And in the last few weeks, Elizabeth felt almost like she had gotten her old friend back.

Hyacinth had changed since Richard left, but not so much into a new person. More like the person she used to be, when Elizabeth had first gotten to know her. Elizabeth had found that she was actually interested in what Hyacinth had to say now, even when she was talking about porcelain.

The question of whether Hyacinth was truly becoming more interesting or whether Elizabeth was just more interested in her briefly passed her mind.

"Are you okay?" Hyacinth asked, with a frown. She got up and walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting. She held a hand to Elizabeth's forehead.

Elizabeth couldn't help a quick intake of breath as she felt prickles of heat spread over her skin from Hyacinth's proximity. It felt as if electricity was flowing through her. She hadn't felt like this since she first met her husband and even then, it was like a dim ten watt bulb. This was more like an hundred watt bulb and getting brighter.

"You feel warm," Hyacinth said decisively. "We need to get you into bed."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel as though Hyacinth was deliberately teasing her. From the look on Hyacinth's face, she doubted it, but the firm pressure of Hyacinth's arm on her back belied that feeling. "Sure," she said quietly.

-***-

Elizabeth found herself at Hyacinth's door, ringing the doorbell, not quite knowing why she was there.

Hyacinth opened the door a crack and peered through. "Oh it's you!" she said, sounding harassed. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I can't have tea at the moment." She shut the door, leaving Elizabeth staring at it.

Slowly, Elizabeth turned around and walked back to her own house, her stomach churning. Why had Hyacinth shut the door? What was the matter? Was there somebody in Hyacinth's place?

Logically she knew that if Hyacinth was entertaining a male visitor then she should be happy for her friend. After all, the latest news from Emmet was that Richard had just started dating again. It apparently had ended disastrously and Emmet had gone out to comfort Richard in a pub, but at least Richard didn't seem too put out. He had told Emmet that he would get back on that horse again and ask somebody else out.

It would be a good thing if Hyacinth was dating again. It would mean that she was getting over Richard. Elizabeth knew she should feel happy for her friend if that were the truth.

But she couldn't help feeling a large twinge of jealousy.

-***-

It was yet another one of Hyacinth's candlelight suppers, and Elizabeth wasn't surprised to find that she was the only person there. There was a tendency for people to avoid these and claim sickness the next time Hyacinth rang them up. She believed the Vicar may have cited malaria last time.

"Is the Major not coming?" she asked casually.

Hyacinth looked up. "Certainly not," she said, sounding offended. "Elizabeth, I would have thought you knew me better."

Elizabeth was puzzled. She could have sworn that the Major seemed to be getting quite close to Hyacinth, but apparently, that wasn't true. "So," she said slowly, "am I the only person here?"

"I'm afraid nobody else was able to make it," Hyacinth said stiffly. "But we shall have a perfectly civil candlelight supper by ourselves. I made veal. Good British veal."

It was rather awkward sitting at a table set for eight, eating beautifully decorated veal, when it was only the two of them. In fact, Elizabeth couldn't help feeling like it was a date. A rather bad date. She looked over at Hyacinth and couldn't help noticing the candlelight reflect off her eyes, making them almost sparkle.

Elizabeth shook her head. She was definitely not thinking of her friend in that way. She couldn't be. It was preposterous.

"Salad?" Hyacinth said, as she walked over with the salad bowl. She leaned over Elizabeth and placed a large amount of salad on her plate.

Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe. "Thank you," she managed to get out, in a strangled-sounding voice.

"Are you okay?" Hyacinth said, a note of concern in her voice. She turned her head and peered into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Hyacinth's face was just centimetres away from her own. If she leaned forward just slightly, she could touch her face. She could smell Hyacinth's perfume, heavy and cloying. And yet, somehow, she didn't want to look away. Strangely enough, Hyacinth didn't either.

It was right then and there that Elizabeth suddenly realised something.

"I ..." she stammered, pushing her chair back with a scrape. She tried to stand up, but felt herself stumbling into Hyacinth.

Then, suddenly, Hyacinth's lips were on hers. She could hear Hyacinth making a small noise of surprise. Her arms had somehow made their way around Hyacinth's waist and she was pressed up against her. A moan escaped her throat as she felt Hyacinth's arms tighten around her.

-***-

Somehow, Elizabeth wasn't sure how, but somehow they ended up entangled in Hyacinth's bed. The crisp, freshly laundered sheets had been pushed to one side and currently Hyacinth seemed to be nuzzling on her neck.

Briefly, Elizabeth wondered how on earth they had managed to get into this situation but then as Hyacinth moaned slightly into her neck, she forgot all about it.

-***-

Hyacinth sat up suddenly, her hand on her chest.

Elizabeth looked up from where she was nestled between Hyacinth's legs. She reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "What's the matter?" she said her voice slightly hoarse. "Are you okay?"

"I think," Hyacinth said, breathing hard, "I think that I might have just had a mild heart attack."

Elizabeth sat up. "Are you sure?" she said worriedly. She'd had nurse training years back and she didn't think that Hyacinth had any of the symptoms of a heart attack. In fact, she could have sworn that just before Hyacinth had sat up, she was enjoying herself immensely. She licked her lips absent-mindedly, tasting Hyacinth there, and suddenly had an idea. Reaching over, Elizabeth pressed her fingers against Hyacinth's neck.

Hyacinth tilted her head. "What are you doing?" she asked irritably.

"I don't think that was a heart attack," Elizabeth said slowly. "I think... I think you just had an orgasm."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hyacinth said, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "I've had orgasms before." She hesitated. "With Richard."

This was going to be delicate. "What did these orgasms feel like?"

Hyacinth shrugged, and frowned. "They felt nice, I suppose. I enjoyed them. I was glad when he..."

"When he finished?" Elizabeth finished for her, feeling her own cheeks turn red as well. This was not a conversation she ever expected to be having with Hyacinth. Then again, she thought as she looked over at Hyacinth who had drawn the sheet up around her chin, she had never expected to be naked in the same bed as Hyacinth before either.

"Yes," Hyacinth admitted.

"I don't think you've had an orgasm before," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Oh."

-***-

Elizabeth wasn't surprised when Hyacinth wasn't there in the morning, but she was rather disappointed. This was all new to Hyacinth, but it was all new to her as well. Elizabeth had suspected that it had all happened a bit too fast for Hyacinth, but that was how these things happened. At least that's what the romance novels she had read always said.

As Elizabeth left Hyacinth's room, she realised the entire house was empty. Quietly, she let herself out of the front door.

She had the feeling that she would have to tread carefully. There was a chance this could go explosively wrong and somehow, Elizabeth didn't want to lose Hyacinth's friendship. She was surprised at the sentiment, but it was true.

Sometime over the past few weeks, Elizabeth had realised that as annoying as she found Hyacinth sometimes, she enjoyed spending time with her friend and last night had told her that Hyacinth was surprisingly responsive in bed. Elizabeth found Hyacinth's quiet pants rather erotic. The taste of her was enough to turn her on.

Elizabeth's lips quirked into a brief smile.

"What're you looking so happy about?" Emmet said as he wandered into the kitchen, looking grumpy. He reached up for his coffee cup and poured a decent amount of coffee into it.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said absent-mindedly. She most definitely didn't want to tell her brother what had happened with Hyacinth last night. She had the feeling that it would probably give Emmet a heart attack.

Emmet shrugged and poured hot water into his cup. He wandered away, yawning.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She really would have never imagined any sort of relationship with Hyacinth before last night. Well, she amended mentally, admittedly, the thought had crossed her mind before last night, but she had never seriously entertained the notion. Back in prep school, she'd had a best girlfriend whom Elizabeth had never wanted to admit that she had a crush on. That friendship had ended when they had both gotten married, but Elizabeth had always thought back on it with fond memories.

She had always considered that to be a harmless crush. A bit of schoolgirl experimentation. She had never considered herself to be like... well... like Sheridan.

Elizabeth suppressed a hysterical laugh. She had always imagined that gay women would be very masculine, just as gay men like Sheridan would be feminine. It was ridiculous that she could be gay, but the tingling feeling she had whenever she thought of Hyacinth belied that belief.

With a sigh, Elizabeth stood up to clear away her breakfast dishes.

-***-

Elizabeth rang the doorbell. It chimed prettily but Hyacinth still didn't come to the door. She rang it again, pressing it down more firmly. Still no Hyacinth. She peered through the glass beside the door and could just make out a figure moving into the living room. Rapping sharply on the glass, Elizabeth called, "I can see you, Hyacinth."

The shadowy figure stopped, walked towards the door. The door opened slowly and Hyacinth's face peered out. "Are you here for morning tea? I'm afraid, I'm not feeling that well today." Hyacinth coughed.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "I'm not here for morning tea, Hyacinth. I'm here because you've been avoiding me for the past few days. Ever since that night."

The door opened and Hyacinth stepped aside. "This is not a conversation I wish to be having in the street," she said tightly. "It is most definitely inappropriate."

Elizabeth felt inordinately hurt by that statement, but she stepped through the doorway anyway. She followed Hyacinth into the living room and sat down gingerly on one of the couches. Hyacinth sat opposite her, looking stiff. "You've been avoiding me," Elizabeth repeated.

"That night," Hyacinth said curtly, "should have never happened. It will never happen again. I am not some sort of... homosexual." Her upper lip curled in distaste. "I have far too much taste for that."

Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes even though she knew that she herself had thought something similar only a few days back. "Not all homosexuals have bad taste," she pointed out.

Hyacinth let out a breath that sounded like she'd been holding it for a long time. "I'm still married. This is entirely inappropriate." She folded her hands in her lap. "I feel that we cannot be friends anymore."

Elizabeth looked down. "Richard left you."

"You're still married."

Elizabeth stared over Hyacinth's shoulder, out of the window. "I know," she said. "But I don't think John's coming back. He's been gone for over six years now. I haven't gotten a letter in over a year." Elizabeth felt the familiar tightening in her chest whenever she talked of her husband. "You of all people should know that our marriage wasn't a big success."

Hyacinth didn't say anything.

"Look," Elizabeth said slowly, "I think we could have something. I just wanted to talk about it."

Hyacinth shook her head. "I don't think we can."

-***-

Elizabeth didn't know what possessed her to drive to the city. All she knew was that one minute, she was walking out of Hyacinth's house feeling like her heart had been broken and the next minute, she was heading into town. She parked her car next to the local pub and stared at the swinging sign. Elizabeth wasn't generally one to drink, but right then she felt as though she could down an entire pitcher of beer. Briefly, she wondered how she would get home. Elizabeth generally didn't believe in drinking and then driving. Even if she had only a tiny amount of alcohol, she would usually get somebody else to drive. But as Elizabeth stared at the pub, she decided she didn't care.

She could feel her lower lip tremble.

Elizabeth dug her fingernails into her palm, determined not to cry. If she hadn't cried when John had told her that he never wanted children, she definitely wasn't going to cry now. The sex might have been fantastic, but she had spent years being annoyed by Hyacinth's every action. Elizabeth did her best to draw upon that annoyance. Hyacinth's irritation every time she dropped a beaker. Hyacinth's demanding nature. Hyacinth's singing voice.

She bit her lip. Somehow remembering these things only made her feel sad.

Elizabeth made up her mind, opened the car door and swung her legs out. She was going into the pub. She walked up to the door of the pub and hesitated before opening it. Once inside, she blinked at the dim light and made her way over to the bar.

"What would you like, ma'am?" the bartender asked her.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Anything, and make it a double." She had learned that at least from her romance novels.

The bartender nodded, and she slid a ten pound bill towards him.

"Liz!" came an exclamation of surprise from behind her.

Elizabeth could feel her stomach sink as she turned around slowly. Richard was standing there, looking surprised. "Richard, hello."

"I was just passing by and happened to look inside and see you here. What are you doing here?" Richard asked. The bartender slid her drink across to her and Richard raised his eyebrows. "A double scotch?"

"I'm not having a good day," Elizabeth muttered. She picked up her drink and examined the translucent amber-coloured liquid. Making up her mind, she downed it in one go. When she looked up, she could see the shock in Richard's eyes. He reached over and steered her towards a table.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, sounding sympathetic.

Elizabeth couldn't help snorting. She could feel the alcohol permeating her system already and she most definitely couldn't explain to Richard that she had slept with his wife a few nights ago. They might have been separated, but men tended to be terribly proprietary over their wives and belongings. "Oh, you know," she said vaguely.

Richard smiled slightly. "I was married to Hyacinth over thirty years," he said gently. "I have had many days like that."

Elizabeth pounced on the new topic of conversation. "How have you been since..." she trailed off.

"Since I left?" Richard said. He smiled. "I've actually been fantastic. I can't even begin to explain how much of a relief it's been and how much of a burden it's been off my shoulders. Your brother has been an invaluable listener. He's been coming in to town almost every evening to help me work through those small things bachelors are supposed to know how to do." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "He had to teach me how to iron a shirt. But I have that down pat now."

"Good," Elizabeth said, slightly absently. "I hear those shirts can be terribly difficult."

"You just don't know how glad I am," Richard continued. He stopped suddenly and blushed slightly. "Well I suppose you might. How has she been lately anyway? Has she been getting you down? I hope she isn't the reason why you're in here."

Elizabeth looked down.

Richard reached over and put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said quietly. "I truly am."

Elizabeth suppressed the urge to laugh hysterically.

There was a long silence. Elizabeth found herself reaching back and pulling strands of hair out of her neat bun and biting down on them. With effort, she stopped herself. She didn't want to become like Daisy, with messy hair, running around half dressed in something that looked like it ought to be a nightgown.

"May I ask you something?" Richard said suddenly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I suppose."

"Is Hyacinth," Richard hesitated, "is she dating again?"

It took all of Elizabeth's self control not to snort and start giggling hysterically. "Not as far as I know, no," she said neutrally after a few seconds.

Richard raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there something you're not telling me? I know we were never friends," he looked serious, "but I'm not asking because I'm jealous. I'm honestly concerned about her."

Elizabeth was surprised at the harsh laugh that erupted from her lips. "If you were concerned about her, then you would have never left her," she pointed out.

Richard turned red. "I can't, and I won't, excuse myself to you, and I doubt that you – as Hyacinth's friend – would ever understand why. But I know it was the right thing to do. We weren't suited to each other." He took a deep swallow of beer before bursting out, "Did you know that she never seemed to enjoy touching me? I'm not just talking about sex, but god knows she seemed to hate that as well, but she refused to even hold my hand, or cuddle up on the couch. Whenever I brushed up against her in bed, even accidentally, she would flinch away. How on earth do you survive a marriage like that?"

Elizabeth froze. She couldn't help remembering Hyacinth's eager hands a few nights ago, the way her fingers seemed to find all the right places in Elizabeth and how Hyacinth's lips had created a purple bruise just above her right nipple. That certainly didn't seem to be the same woman that Richard was now describing.

Richard didn't seem to notice her facial expression. "I spent years wondering if it was just me," he said quietly. "But now, I'm wondering if it's her. Maybe that's why she gets along so well with Sheridan."

Elizabeth felt a brief flutter of anger in her stomach. Surely Richard wasn't implying that somehow all gay people ought to become friends, was he?

"I don't know," Richard said, sounding helpless. "I guess I was wondering if she was dating again to see if it was just me she had the problem with. I really did love her, you know. I just don't think she ever loved me."

"It's only been a month," Elizabeth pointed out. And then she wondered why on earth she was pointing that out. She had bloody well slept with his wife.

"It feels like a lot longer."

Elizabeth had to concur. It definitely did feel like much, much, much longer. For one thing, a month beforehand, she would have never entertained the idea of having that kind of relationship with Hyacinth. "I've seen the Major around her place a few times," she said.

Richard's face fell. "I guess then, it was just me," he said, sounding hollow. "I hope she's happy.

-***-

On the way home, Elizabeth found her fingers clenching around the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. The conversation she had with Richard kept on repeating itself in her mind. The way Richard had insisted that Hyacinth had never loved him. The way he said that she never wanted to touch him, when Elizabeth was positive that Hyacinth had no problems with touching people.

The way Hyacinth had seemed so insistent that she didn't want to see Elizabeth this morning.

A sudden thought occurred to Elizabeth but she dismissed it. It was ridiculous, wasn't it? It had to be. Hyacinth most definitely, positively couldn't actually have feelings for her, could she?

-***-

"It's you," Hyacinth said coldly as she looked around the door. "I apologise but I do not have time to have tea today."

"I'm not here for tea, and I'm sure you know that," Elizabeth pointed out. She stuck her foot between the door and the doorframe, to stop it from closing. Using the doorframe as leverage, she slowly levered it open, much to Hyacinth's visible annoyance. "I am going to come in, and we will have a talk."

The look on Hyacinth's face was almost amusing. Obviously Hyacinth had never expected Elizabeth to push this issue. And why should she, Elizabeth thought grimly, when she had never ever gone against any of Hyacinth's wishes before. It was a perfectly valid assumption that she would simply leave and go home and that they could just pretend that this had never happened.

Elizabeth wavered.

A part of her wanted to just go home. If she went home, waited a few weeks, then it would probably all be forgotten and then Hyacinth would probably be inviting her back for a few afternoon teas a month, and then sooner or later, it was likely that their old friendship would be restored. Elizabeth bit her lip. That would be so much easier than this confrontation. She absolutely hated confrontations. They made her nervous and made her stomach twist itself into little balls.

Elizabeth looked over at Hyacinth and with that one look, she knew that forgetting it was simply not an option. She couldn't just forget one of the best nights of her life. Going back to being friends would be fine for the beginning, but it would never be enough and she would always resent Hyacinth for not letting her try for more.

She had to try. Even if it lost her Hyacinth's friendship forever.

"A few nights ago," Elizabeth began.

Hyacinth interrupted her. "I don't wish to discuss it. In my book, it never happened."

"Last night," Elizabeth continued on, stubbornly, "was one of the best nights of my life. And if I'm not mistaken, it was one of the best nights of yours as well. I don't know why you're denying it. Maybe you don't want to be hurt. Well, I don't want to be hurt either. But," she looked up, into Hyacinth's eyes, "I want to give ... this ... relationship a shot."

"This 'relationship' as you put it," Hyacinth said icily, "is a mistake. It's a crazy, stupid mistake that will probably end up destroying both our lives. I am perfectly happy with my life without this 'relationship'."

"Yes," Elizabeth snapped, feeling a surge of anger, "you look perfectly happy. Your husband's left you. You probably never loved him in the first place, did you?"

Hyacinth froze. "Who told you that?"

Elizabeth could feel her face flush.

"You've been talking to Richard, haven't you?" Hyacinth ground out the words. "Get out of my house. Get out! Get out!"

Elizabeth found herself pushed out of the front door. As she stood out on the front porch, she couldn't help but think ruefully that that discussion could have gone a lot better.

-***-

"You haven't been going over to ... that person's house lately," Emmet commented a week later as Elizabeth was scrubbing plates with a vengeance.

She plonked one of the plates down firmly onto the table. Too firmly. A hairline crack appeared in the plate.

Emmet looked up, startled. "Sis, are you alright?" he asked, with a worried frown. "You haven't been yourself lately. Are you coming down with something?"

Elizabeth snorted, not caring how unladylike it sounded. Yes, she definitely was coming down with something. It just so happened that it wasn't something she could ever talk to Emmet about. He would never understand her relationship with Hyacinth. To him, Hyacinth was the annoying woman who kept on singing at him. He would never understand the fact that Elizabeth was upset because Hyacinth didn't want to have a relationship with her. "I'm fine," she said curtly.

"You don't sound like it," he said. "Did you have a fight with Hyacinth? Is that why you're upset?"

Elizabeth stared. Emmet could be surprisingly perceptive at times. "I don't want to talk about it," she snapped.

Emmet shrugged. "You are probably better off without that friendship. You don't want to end up in a mental asylum with me, do you?" He looked over to her expecting her usual laugh at that joke, but Elizabeth was silent.

"She really isn't that bad," Elizabeth finally said.

Emmet stared. "Are we talking about the same woman here?" he teased. "Hyacinth Bucket who sings at me. Who makes you drop beakers, biscuits and plates all the time. Who scares everybody. Who was bad enough to make Richard leave her."

Elizabeth spun around. "Don't talk about something you know nothing about," she said tightly.

Emmet raised his hands. "I think you're over-reacting, just slightly," he said carefully.

Elizabeth bit her lip. She couldn't help but agree with him. Or at least the rational part of her mind agreed with him. The other parts of her mind were furious, sad and wanting to curl up in a corner and cry. "I just want some time alone," she said.

Emmet nodded. "Do you want me to make dinner?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, rather surprised. She didn't like Emmet's cooking and she knew that Emmet detested being in the kitchen. But still, it was nice of him to ask. "Thank you."

Elizabeth walked slowly over to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She deliberately didn't look at the picture of her husband on the bedside table. A tear trickled out of the corner of one of her eyes and she sniffled slightly. It was ridiculous. Just a month ago, she would have been glad if she never saw Hyacinth ever again. Yet, now, it seemed like the most heartbreaking thing she had ever been through. It felt worse than when John had left to go overseas. Hyacinth had been a staple in her life for far longer than John had been.

With a hiccup, Elizabeth began to sob in earnest into her pillow.

-***-

Elizabeth found it rather difficult to fill up her time now that Hyacinth wasn't asking her over for morning tea, afternoon tea and supper constantly. She had other friends, but they all seemed surprised when she wanted to spend time with them. It has become incredibly lonely in the house now that Emmet was spending an inordinate amount of time with Richard. Emmet had also seemed to have reconciled with his daughter over their mutual dislike of Hyacinth. Elizabeth supposed it was a good thing that Jenny wanted to see Emmet more, but she wished that Emmet was home more often. When he was home, it helped with the loneliness.

She found herself relearning how to embroider. She was trying for a quilt. Surely that would be a huge and long enough project to take several years. Surely after several years, the pain would lessen.

Elizabeth cursed out loud as the needle pricked her finger, yet again. Angrily, she shoved the needle through the fabric. She was going to master this skill, even if she managed to jab needles into all of her fingers.

-***-

There was a soft knock on the door, so soft that Elizabeth barely heard it. She felt a brief surge of hope. Maybe it was Hyacinth at the door. But she squashed it. It was ridiculous. It had been weeks since she had seen Hyacinth. It was remarkable how it had happened, given that they lived next to each other.

Elizabeth wiped her wet hands onto her apron and walked over to the door. Opening it, she stepped back in shock.

Hyacinth was standing on her doormat, in one of her new, more stylish outfits, looking nervous. She was, uncharacteristically, fidgeting with a part of her blouse.

"What do you want," Elizabeth said stiffly, once she had recovered her voice.

"I... " Hyacinth seemed hesitant. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for tea."

Elizabeth suppressed the flutter of hope in her stomach. Obviously Hyacinth wanted their previous friendship back. But she wasn't going to go for it. She had been hurt too much already and she knew that she could never handle just a friendship when she knew that they could be so much more. "No," she said. "Is that all? I'm doing the dishes at the moment. I'm busy." She couldn't help a brief feeling of irony. Their places were almost the exact opposite to what they were a few weeks beforehand.

Hyacinth's face fell. "Might I ask why?" she said quietly.

"I've already explained myself," Elizabeth said stiffly. "We're not going to go back to our old friendship." She tried to close the door, but Hyacinth put her hand out and held it open.

"No, no," Hyacinth said quickly, sounding flustered, "that isn't what I meant at all. Maybe... I should start again. Did you want to go out for dinner?"

Elizabeth stared.

"Well," Hyacinth said, after a brief pause, sounding slightly impatient, "do you?"

"You mean," Elizabeth said, "like a date."

Hyacinth gave the briefest of nods.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth said and was rewarded by a slow smile appearing on Hyacinth's face.

-***-

"You look more cheerful," Emmet commented when Elizabeth walked back inside.

"You know those days, when you think everything is dark and horrible but then something happens? And everything's all right again?" Elizabeth said. She couldn't seem to suppress the smile on her face. Somehow, despite everything, she had the feeling that everything was going to be all right. Emmet had always told her that she was irrepressibly optimistic, but Elizabeth couldn't help it. She found that being optimistic helped good things happen to her.

Emmet raised an eyebrow. "Who was it at the door?"

"Oh... nobody you'd want to talk to," Elizabeth said. "By the way, I'll be out tonight."

"Have fun," Emmet said, as he turned back to his book.

-***-

**Epilogue**

Elizabeth pressed a soft kiss on Hyacinth's lips.

Hyacinth rolled over and made a grumpy sound. "You are really far too much of a morning person," she muttered into her pillow.

Elizabeth grinned. She knew she was. Emmet had always complained about that. Although nowadays, Emmet was complaining about her relationship with Hyacinth. He had almost had a coronary when she told him about their relationship. It had taken him a few days, but finally, he had accepted it grudgingly. "Least this way, it'll keep her away from here. And me," he had said.

Elizabeth had certainly managed that. She had practically moved over to Hyacinth's, just going back over to her own place once every few days to get an extra set of clothes. During those times, Emmet would shake his head at her, but she could see a brief smile on his face as well. She knew it was apparent, even to Emmet, that she was happy.

"You know," Elizabeth started to say, but trailed off, an amused smile crossing her face.

Hyacinth opened her eyes and blinked. "Looks like I'm not going to get any more sleep," she said with a sigh. "What?"

"Have you told Sheridan about our relationship?"

Hyacinth frowned. "Not yet," she said. "I thought after the way Richard reacted, it would be a bad idea. I've never seen him faint before. Why did you want to know?"

Elizabeth barely suppressed a laugh. "Oh, no reason," she said. "I'd imagine he would be happy. You know how... artistic he is."

Hyacinth looked puzzled, so Elizabeth leaned over and kissed her again. Slowly, tentatively, Hyacinth's arms encircled her and Elizabeth found herself pulled back down under the blankets.

_-fin_


End file.
